In general, battery modules mounted on electric cars or hybrid vehicles, for example, are constituted by connecting multiple electric cells in series or in parallel with each other via bus bars.
Such a battery module includes a terminal for detecting a state of an electric cell group (voltage, temperature, or the like) and an electric wire for connecting the terminal and a controller for an ECU or the like (see Patent Document 1, for example).